The invention is directed to a bracket for supporting an electric powered outboard motor, such as a so-called electric trolling motor, relative to a small marine vessel, such as a Hobie Cat catamaran, in order to provide propulsion during becalm conditions.
A motor bracket under the name "CHEETA MOTOR BRACKET" is provided as an accessory for Hobie Cat sailboats and is intended to propel the same when the wind disappears. The motor bracket assembles to the rear cross bar of the trampoline frame of the Hobie Cat catamaran or sailboat, and includes a support arm pivoted at one end to the motor bracket and carrying at an opposite end a transom member to which an electric motor can be secured. The support arm is retained in a horizontal position when the electric motor is in use and can be pivoted to lift the motor completely out of the water when not in use. A major disadvantage of this conventional motor bracket is that in both the use and non-use positions the motor is located at a position susceptible to being bumped or struck by an occupant which can cause damage to the occupant, the motor bracket, the motor or all three. In addition, this conventional motor bracket is limited strictly to supporting the electric motor and no provision is made for housing an associated D.C. battery at an unobtrusive location. Accordingly, it is not uncommon to see the D.C. electric battery lashed in a rather unsecured fashion by bungee cords or the like to one of the corners of the trampoline frame. Obviously, this location is dangerous to occupants seated upon the trampoline, and it is not uncommon to have a battery simply drop overboard, particularly should the sailboat flip under the influence of high wind or virtually any other adverse sailing conditions.